crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Burakkugaruda no Nazo
Burakkugaruda no Nazo (ブラックガルダの謎) is the 31st episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on May 5, 2002. Synopsis The Tobita Club emerged victorious against Kemenangan Team in the quarter final match. They watch a match of Takeshi's team, Manganji Dreams. After the team's match against the Masala Kids, the former team's leader, Takeshi suggested Kouya and the Tobita Club to watch the South American Cup. One of its team members' Crush Gear is a Black Garuda Eagle and it turns out that the fighter's name is U-YA. Can Yuhya Marino still be alive? Plot The episode begins with DJ Crush Mary recapping the events of the match of the Si Xing Hu Tuan against Team Griffon. It is revealed that Wang Hu is pitting against Mitsuki Ohmori, and Wang Hu emerges victorious. It then shifts to the automated lineup for the semifinals, which goes as follows: Later, the first semifinal match between Manganji Dreams and the Masala Kids is about to begin where Dan Midou pits against Shahrukh Singh. At the same time the Tobita Club rushes to the arena to watch Takeshi's team fighting in the ring. Upon arriving the arena Kouya says that they made it in time. However, someone said that it is already the start of the second round who is eventually revealed as Mitsuki. Later, Wang Hu spots Kouya at a distance but Ma Liang tells him to be quiet and watch the match. Back at the match, Shahrukh's Gear is slipstreaming Gougetsu Reishiki. Eventually, Dan defeats Shahrukh by using the VT spin technique within Gougetsu Reishiki. Mitsuki tells the Tobita Club that the Manganji Dreams is a very gifted team and it will easily win the Asia Cup as well as the World Cup if the VT Chassis blueprint had not been posted. Mitsuki adds further that a certain Gear God originally posted the leaked blueprint. The next match is Takeshi pitting against Abishek Khan and as usual, after Takeshi uses King of the Dragon Fighters, his opponent's Crush Gear was disintegrated causing his team to advance to the finals. Outside the arena, Mitsuki bids Kuroudo farewell and rides a taxi. Then, the Tobita Club meets Takeshi who suggests them to watch the South American Cup. Kyousuke overhears Takeshi's conversation with his bodyguard about a server found in Chinatown. It then shifts to the Si Xing Hu Tuan team walking in the arena where Ma Liang finds out that Wang Hu is missing. Later at a bus stop, the Tobita Club is about to ride the bus until Kyousuke leaves them. It is also revealed that Wang Hu is fishing with his bare hands at the shore. Kyousuke meets Lan Fang during which the former is embarassed and repeatedly saying to himself that the latter is a man. He then pushes Lan Fang into an alley after seeing a black car where Takeshi is riding. Kyousuke then looks at the car from a distance until he sees Lan Fang being somewhat comfortable while leaning against a wall. Kaoru, Jirou, Kuroudo and Kouya have returned to their hotel room after going shopping, while Kyousuke and Lan Fang sneak into a building where Takeshi and his bodyguard entered. Meanwhile, the Tobita Club are preparing their meals when Kaoru asks Kouya to buy something that they missed during their shopping trip. Just after Kouya opens the front door, he meets Wang Hu who brings some fish in his shirt that was tied at his back. Kouya falls down after Wang Hu jumps at him, causing fish to fall right on the former's face. Later, Kyousuke and Lan Fang arrive at the front door of room 402 and eavesdrops on Takeshi's conversation with his bodyguard. Meanwhile, Kouya asks where Wang Hu got the fish. The latter replies that it is fresh from the ocean. Kouya then asks about Lan Fang's whereabouts. But just as Takeshi's bodyguard opens the door, Kyousuke and Lan Fang are tripped over where the former accidentally does on the latter's breast. The Tobita Club are shocked that Lan Fang is really a woman. Lan Fang and Kyousuke then scream after the perverse incident. Takeshi comments on how both of them sneak into the place while mentioning Lan Fang as a "female mechanic" in the process. Kyousuke is so shocked that he faints after hearing it. Back at the hotel room, When Kouya sees Lan Fang and Kyousuke, the former told Kuroudo that he said that Lan Fang is a man. Kuroudo answers that female performers are portrayed by men in Chinese opera similar to Japanese kabuki. Lilika laughs over and tells Kuroudo that it was already 100 years ago, and that male and female characters are played by their respective gender nowadays. Hearing this, Kouya compares Kaoru to Lan Fang over what Kuroudo said. It then shifts to Kyousuke who has regained his conciousness on Lan Fang's lap. Then, he spots a fallen flower with a crack from Lan Fang's hair ties. When Kyousuke is about to talk to Takeshi, he sees the blueprint of the VT Chassis in the computer's monitor. Kyousuke examines the design plan and Takeshi reveals that the blueprint came from the server in Singapore. Lan Fang further explains on the Gear God's intention of inventing Crush Gear as a sport for children all over the world, and she is concerned that VT Chassis-equipped Gears like Gaiki will dominate the sport. It is revealed that the origin of the blueprint came from Brazil. At night, Wang Hu and the Tobita Club had finished their dinner which consists of fish. Kuroudo then tells the team to watch the South American Cup as suggested by Takeshi. They do so and Kouya sees a mysterious caped Gear Fighter. Wang Hu starts becoming furious after seeing this. Kouya is shocked to see that the Crush Gear used by the mysterious Gear Fighter is a black-colored Garuda Eagle. In the first round, Kouya and Lilika are shocked that the caped Gear Fighter releases his Gear similar to Yuhya. Kyousuke and Lan Fang too could not believe that the caped Gear Fighter uses Garuda Eagle. Kouya then tells Kaoru to do some research on the match. It is revealed that the two teams pitting against each other are the Quo Vadis and the El Dorado team. The caped Gear Fighter is the member of the former team and the name is U-YA. To Lilika's surprise, she sees her own father who is in the team. Much to the shock of Kyousuke, Takeshi assures that the caped Gear Fighter is an impostor of Yuhya, and he is investigating the South American Gear Fighter's identity. Lan Fang also assures that he is not Kouya's brother since he died in an accident four years ago, and Kyousuke asks about the Black Garuda Eagle. In the second round of the South American Cup, the entire Tobita Club is shocked after seeing U-YA use Shining Sword Breaker. Takeshi then reveals that the Quo Vadis team has won 50 games in the South American Cup and Black Garuda Eagle has used Shining Sword Breaker since the first local tournament, which shocks Kyousuke. Also, the Black Garuda Eagle is the reason behind the leaking of the VT Chassis blueprint in the Internet. At the end of the South American Cup, Quo Vadis is declared as the regional champion. The episode ends with Kouya kneeling to the ground, wondering if the caped Gear Fighter is his own brother and if the world has went insane. Trivia *The English dub erroneously titled this episode as "The Black Phoenix Mystery", although it is revealed in this episode that the Crush Gear with a black-colored variant is Garuda Eagle. ** "The Black Phoenix" is also the same title of the English dub version of episode 49. *This episode shows two Crush Gear slipstreaming for the third time. The first one being episode 10, and the other being episode 26. * The part after Kyousuke and Lan Fang are tripped over was censored since it is too obscene for children's viewing as Kyousuke falls over Lan Fang's breasts. It does not also show Lan Fang herself being embarrassed over the incident. Instead, it was replaced by the picture of the semifinalists' inn as Lan Fang screams. *Kyousuke disagreeing on what Takeshi said about Black Garuda Eagle's ability to endure the frequent usage of Shining Sword Breaker during the South American tournaments is a reference to episode 22 where the original Garuda Eagle was disintegrated after the frequent usage of the special attack. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)